<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seasonal Kisses by 3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306373">Seasonal Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3/pseuds/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3'>3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>In Love, Kagehina fluff, Kagehina kisses, Kissing, M/M, understandment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3/pseuds/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama finds himself in love. As well as with the sweet-like induced kisses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata’s kisses/Kageyama’s love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seasonal Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s 11:15 pm and I just wanted to write some fluff. I don’t usually write KageHina so give me some feedback on how I can improve please! I’m not the best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His kisses were always different. For every season they seemed to change. Caramel coffee in the summer. Taffy in the spring. Cinnamon spice in the fall. And Candy canes, toffee and chocolate in the winter.</p><p>Kageyama didn’t really favor sweets but when it came to Hinata, he could’ve indulged in them all day. Harsh kisses, gentle kisses, pecks on the cheek. Hinata always tasted sweet. Sometimes, Kageyama couldn’t even resist his affection towards Hinata and then came a barrage of kisses. Both of them loved it. Hinata appreciated that his boyfriend loved him so, that he could feel so comfortable around him and let his guard down.</p><p>When Kageyama felt sealed off or isolated, Hinata’s love was enough. He knew just what to do. Kiss his cheeks, his eye lids, his nose, his forehead, his neck, and finally kiss his lips. Tell him he was enough. Tell him he was loved. Because he was.</p><p>And Kageyama loved him too. They had support for themselves and each other. They depended on each other but still knew that they could support themself if the other wasn’t there. His kisses could change with his moods too. Hinata kissed Kageyama. Kageyama mumbled against the others lips.</p><p>”You..”</p><p>”Huh? What’s wrong?” Hinata asked in a whisper. Both of the two were too scared to break the moment, like if either talked too loud or moved too quickly then everything would shatter. A thin piece of glass stuck in the air, willing to break if anything were to happen.</p><p>”You taste like muffins and cupcakes.”</p><p>Hinata giggled quietly and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck.</p><p>”I did eat a blueberry muffin this morning.” He explained.</p><p>”No it’s-...it’s different from that..” Kageyama whispered again.</p><p>Hinata sat there, confused, but giggled again.</p><p>”I love you too.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>For the first time in years everything finally felt perfect.</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>